


Only if you earn it

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short test fiction I wrote for Tumblr





	Only if you earn it

A sigh falls from Loki’s lips as he tangles his fingers deeper into the hair of his lover, relishing the wet heat of his mouth. A gasp slips out beside it as the latter’s tongue drags over just the right spot under the head of his cock, causing it to twitch with pleasure- pushing him close to the release he so badly craves. The pleasure grows more intense each moment as his lover moves faster, sucks harder, takes his length deeper into his throat and soon Loki’s head is lulling back against the ornate headboard, the cool feel of the gold sending shivers down his sweaty back.

A few more eager movements of the tongue and Loki is shaking, fighting the urge to force his cock even further down his lover’s throat, body aching with the need to cum.

“I- _fuck_ \- I hope you’re ready to taste me-,” Loki chokes out, unable to ignore the growing tension in his core, “-because the honor is about to be yours.” He gets only a choked moan in response as he begins to meet the other’s movements with short thrusts of the hips. Soon enough, the pleasure overcomes him, nearly blinding him for a moment as he comes undone into his lover’s mouth, shaking slightly as the pleasure takes over.

He pants heavily as he regains cognition, slouching against the coolness of the headboard, attempting to collect himself and his thoughts. The bed shifts around him as chaste kisses are pressed to his abdomen, chest, neck, then face,

“Do you see how good things can be when you behave?” his lover taunts, knowing damn well he’s pushing Loki’s buttons.

The trickster god chuckles under his breath and opens his eyes and is met with the sight of endless blue oceans. “Is it your job now to reward my behavior, _Thor_?”

Thor smirks, reading the challenge etched on Loki’s face.

“Only if you _earn_ it.”

A/N: Hello, I’m Siân and I’m new to this fandom but wanted to add to the smutty fanfiction pool, so here I am. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It’s really short but I’m still testing the waters. Please let me know what you think and leave a request if you are interested!


End file.
